Gustav Burglary
by Sean Egalkcorf
Summary: !Gustav x Camicazi! "Oh please tell me you were old enough in your tribe to get 'the talk'. This is an island full of women, Gustav, piece it together. How do you think we keep our population up?" Camicazi stated. "There are more?" I asked to which Camicazi nodded.
1. Prologue

Heading back to Berk after a long stay at Dragons edge was usually a treat. You got food that wasn't dried or salted, something to drink other than water, a well furnished home and a warm bed. But recently Hiccup was beginning to find that heading back to Berk caused him a lot of stress and annoyance all due to one sixteen year old dragon rider. But this time Hiccup had a plan that would allow him to have several days of rest and relaxation on Berk.

Hiccup suddenly realized that Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff had veered off course and began flying away from him. Hiccup sighed. Only one thing could make all his friends fly away so quickly. Hiccup didn't even need to look ahead to know what was coming.

"Hey Hiccup." Gustav greeted cheerily.

"Gustav." Hiccup greeted formally. Each time they had come back to Berk Gustav had come farther and farther out to greet them which meant less and less time they had for relaxation.

"So did you guys find any new types of dragon since last time?" Gustav asked.

"Nope not yet." Hiccup replied.

"Thats probably because you don't have me helping you but say no more Hiccup I am ready to become a full fledged dragon rider." Gustav boasted, taking up a heroic pose on Fanghook.

"You know what Gustav, your right." Hiccup stated. After carefully thinking his plan through Hiccup was finally ready to see if it would work on Gustav.

"I am? I mean of course I am!" Gustav asked confused but he then quickly shifted back to confidence.

"There are too many new islands and not enough of us to explore them all. I've already got a mission map drawn up and ready to go for you in my saddle bags." Hiccup stated, hoping that would placate him enough so he could enjoy the rest of the ride back to Berk.

"Really? I mean ... pass it over and I will consider if it is worth my very valuable time." Gustav, once again, inflated.

"Lets wait until we land first." Hiccup stated.

"Can't get around your dragon well enough to get it, huh? Don't worry about it, I got it." Gustav stated, jumping out of his saddle and hanging one handed off of Fanghook's right wing.

"Gustav! What are you doing?!" Hiccup yelled, noticing that Gustav had one hand in his saddle bags while the other was holding onto the wing of his dragon.

"I go' i' " Gustav exclaimed, having put the map in his mouth in order to shimmy back along his dragons wing. Hiccup had to admit, although reckless, Gustav showed immense skill and fearlessness performing that maneuver. Unfortunately, Gustav had neglected to refasten Hiccups saddle bags and another item fell out the next time Toothless made a turn.

"The dragon eye!" Hiccup exclaimed as he saw it fall down towards the vast ocean. Both Gustav and Hiccup dived to retrieve it. However, it had a large head start and neither Toothless nor Fanghook were gaining much ground.

The dragons eye splashed into the ocean and both riders hit the ocean, diving to retrieve it. It was too dark to find it in the ocean so Toothless let loose a plasma blast to illuminate the water. Hiccup spotted the dragon eye and commanded Toothless to swim to it so he could reach it.

Hiccup surfaced and was soon joined by Gustav.

"That was a close one, huh?" Gustav stated, trying to lighten the mood and alleviate his embarrassment. Hiccup just sighed and took off flying towards Berk at a speed Gustav couldn't match.

Hiccup landed near Gobber's forge and rejoined his friends that were all wondering why he was soaked from head to toe.

"Gustav?" Astrid asked.

"Gustav." Hiccup affirmed, trying to shake the water out of his drenched clothing. Hiccup inspected Toothless's prosthetic only to find that the mechanism had been damaged from the dive into the ocean. Yet another thing he would have to suffer, due to Gustav, was repairing his saddle.

Suddenly Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins seemed to scatter as another dragon was inbound. Gustav landed and approached Hiccup.

"Ha ha ... so funny thing Hiccup. The map that you gave me ... kind of ... fell apart in the water ... so if you could draw me up another one ..." Gustav tentatively asked, clearly embarrassed about the dragon eye incident.

"Oh sure I'll just draw you up a new one. Just as soon as I get all the water out of the dragon eye and fix Toothless's tail and dry out the rest of my things" Hiccup said aggressively and sarcastically.

"Sooo ... when will you have the map ready?" Gustav asked innocently.

"Never!" Hiccup snapped "I keep trying and trying to give you something you can do Gustav and every time you mess it up. If you were inexperienced I would teach you but that is not your problem. You are reckless and you keep trying to show off! How can I possibly trust you to survey an island if I can't be sure you won't destroy your map!?".

"Hiccup I'll be more careful. I promise." Gustav pleaded.

"No Gustav. You have made that promise too many times before. Just ... could you please just go home? I've got a lot of things to fix." Hiccup reprimanded. Gustav dejectedly got on Fanghook and flew away from the village.

"Parenting problems?" Gobber queried, apparently having heard the whole commotion.

"Oh ... Gobber. Could you help me fix Toothless's tail?" Hiccup asked, avoiding his quip.

"Sure thing. So was that it, or are ya planning on doing something about Gustav?" Gobber queried, detaching some parts of the tail mechanism.

"Why do we have to do anything about him?" Astrid asked "He's got ...".

"No father and a mother that sold him to Snotlout for a stone of good fortune. What he **does** have is a role model." Gobber interrupted.

"Gobber, Gustav isn't anything like me and he is not becoming more like me anytime soon." Hiccup defended.

Gobber laughed at Hiccup's comment. "You know ... I feel like I have had this conversation before. Oh wait I have, only it was with your father about you. He didn't want you to be signed up for Dragon Training and all you wanted to do back then was kill a dragon.".

To this Toothless glared at Hiccup and whipped him with his tail. "Well in fairness I didn't become a dragon killer and found my calling elsewhere." Hiccup defended.

"Aye but things wouldn't have turned out as they did had you not been enrolled in dragon training. Gustav may not become a great dragon rider but he is not going to figure that out at home." Gobber counseled.

* * *

The next morning the dragon eye was completely dried out and Hiccup decided to do some work with it before heading out for the day. After a few minutes of work Hiccup headed downstairs for some breakfast and then headed out the door.

Hiccup spotted Astrid and called out to her "Hey Astrid. Can you find Gustav and tell him to meet us at the dragon academy?".

"Can you find someone else to do that? I would really like to keep down my breakfast." Astrid replied.

"All you have to do is tell him to come to the Dragon Academy." Hiccup stated.

Astrid sighed but left on Stormfly to go and find him. Hiccup took this time to prepare a few more things before flying to the Dragon academy. Hiccup landed to see Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins already there.

"I think I just invented a new move yesterday. The Gustav dodge. If only Hiccup knew it then he wouldn't be riding a half broken saddle, ha." Snotlout jested.

"It's funny you brought up Gustav, Snotlout, because he is going to be here in the next few moments." Hiccup retorted. Everyone looked at Hiccup in shock, with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Why hast thou forsaken thee ... or I guess it's ... me ... or is it ... we!" Tuff dramatized.

"Dragons everyone! Quick!" Snotlout commanded, but it was too late. Stormfly and Fanghook landed in the arena and Gustav cheerily dismounted.

"Hey guys." Gustav greeted.

"If we don't move he can't see us." Tuff stated to his sister with both of them content on not moving a muscle.

"Your up." Astrid stated to Hiccup, annoyed, Gustav obviously having flirted with her on the way over.

"Alright Gustav. I reconsidered what I said yesterday and I have decided to send you on your own mission." Hiccup stated.

"YES! I mean ... that was a wise choice Hiccup. I will accept." Gustav stated.

"There is a large island, in the opposite direction as dragons edge, that the dragon eye has limited information about. We don't know what is there so we want you to go there and map it and make a note of any type of dragons that inhabit it, known or unknown, and their territories and habits. Any landmarks, any lakes, any plants that look odd to you you will make a note of them here." Hiccup commanded and displayed an empty book and charcoal pencils.

"I've packed a tent and enough food and water for four days in these saddle bags. It will take you half a day to fly there. I want you to map the island as thoroughly as you can so ration your supplies and try to find some more on the island." Hiccup stated.

"Great. When do I leave?" Gustav stated with enthusiasm.

"That is up for you to decide. For the next few days, you are going to have too make your own decisions Gustav." Hiccup stated encouragingly, handing Gustav the map to the island he had redrawn this morning.

"Right ... see ya guys. I'm off to discover a new island! Whoo-hoo!" Gustav announced jubilantly, hastily swapping out his current saddle with the one Hiccup had loaded with gear. Fanghook took off with Gustav, at first, going the wrong direction but then they turned to head towards the island.

"Hiccup do you really think it is wise to be sending Gustav to an island when we don't know what kinds of dragons live there?" Fishlegs asked.

"Relax Fishlegs I wouldn't actually send him to an unknown island. The dragon eye described, in detail, all about the island. The only dragons that live there are Gronkle's and Terrible Terrors. I just left that part out of the map I drew him." Hiccup stated with a grin.


	2. A New World

Gustav POV

I sighed. The excitement that I felt after setting out completely dulled after the first hour and a half of flying. Don't get me wrong I loved having a mission. Exploring uncharted territory and seeing new types of dragons was half the reason I wanted to be a dragon rider.

Half the reason.

My ideal mission was a mapping assignment with Astrid or, hell, even some sort of mission with Ruffnut. Astrid ideally though. It wasn't even because she was more beautiful than Ruff, it was because, the way I see it, Astrid is more likely to notice me without a twin brother to fight with.

The voice of my nagging mother came into my head 'You should find a younger girl to court' blah blah blah blah blah BLAH! It's not that I had a liking for older girls but with no one my own age and the closest, younger, girl in the tribe being an age of 10, older girls it was.

Maybe I'll get some new scars on this mission. One that will impress Astrid. The thought wasn't much to stave off the boredom on Fanghook's back but, here's hoping for minor injury.

The sun was starting to hang low in the sky when I saw it. From a distance it looked like one large island with several smaller island curving around the east coast of the big one. However, as I got closer my nose and my eyes affirmed what it really was.

"That smells horrible." I commented to Hookfang as we flew over the 'small islands' which were now revealed to be patches of trees in a swamp. Hookfang crooned in disagreement, stupid reptile probably liked the smell of rotting fish.

The swamp was fed with water by several waterfalls that fell off of the high plateau that made up almost all of the dry land here. The bog was also shrouded in mist, courtesy of some hot springs north of the waterfalls.

"Well bud, we are so not going in there. Hiccup's just going to have to be pleased with this." I stated as I sketched the outlines of the swamp and simply printed 'Bog' in the middle.

"Alright, what else is therrrrrr." I trailed off as we flew over the top of the plateau. It was a whole different world on top of the plateau. Most noticeably there were golden fields of wheat that were previously hidden by steep mounds of dirt near the cliffs. There was a large lake that supplied the waterfalls and even some fruit bearing trees growing amongst the wheat.

"Well there looks like a good place to camp." I stated and I tried to direct Hookfang to land. He stubbornly refused and looked back at me.

"What? Oh. OH! What am I saying, wait ... if there is wheat then that means ... PEOPLE live here! We can't rest now Fanghook, we have to find the settlement." I stated. He rolled his eyes at me and continued flying around the island.

We scoured the rest of the island looking around cliffs, inside caves, and on the treetops. There were a few Gronkles and maybe a Terrible Terror or two however, there was no sign of a settlement. I guided Fanghook back to the fields of wheat and we landed.

I stiffly got off the saddle and stretched. Fanghook also took this time to stretch his wings after the long flight here.

"Well it looks like whoever lived here left a long time ago and you know what that means? Free apples!" I stated to Fanghook as I decided that the best place to set up camp would be under one of the apple trees. I climbed the tree, with Fanghook's help, and picked a few apples. I fell back down and sat down against the tree, enjoying both it's shade and it's fruit. The rancid stench of the swamp below wafted by my nose.

"It's no wonder that this place was abandoned" I commented to Fanghook, plugging my nose "That stench could make Gobber turn green.". I bit into one of the apples, hoping that it would overwhelm the smell of the swamp. To my relief, it did and I spent several minutes resting and watching the wind make waves in the wheat.

Something caught my eye. A few stalks of wheat were defying the wind and bending against it. The closer I looked I could see different colors along with the gold of the wheat.

Suddenly, something rocketed up out of the wheat and headed strait for me. I tried to scramble to my feet and dodge it but if was coming in too fast. When it was a few feet out it suddenly stopped and I got to my feet.

"Good job Fanghook. Whew. That was close." I commended, observing the spear that Fanghook had caught in his mouth. It seemed he had bitten down on the spear too hard and it was now stuck in his teeth. The spear was decorated down the shaft and instead of a metal head it had several wooden needles dripping with some green liquid.

I looked back out at the field of wheat and saw a slender figure standing in the spot where the spear originated. He was tall and lanky with a painted wooden mask covering his face. His clothes were very basic but he did have a very well made sheath and matching sword around his hips.

"That was the worst throw I have ever seen!" I taunted "That wasn't even close to hitting me.". The figure remained silent and stood tall even as Fanghook roared at him. I went to my saddle bags so I had my axe close but I thought 'What would Hiccup do' and I didn't take it out.

"I can forgive one attempt on my life so why don't you drop your sword and we can talk ... I mean ... if you can speak ... or even understand me." I announced, feeling foolish as I had no idea if he even spoke my language.

He drew his sword and took up a fighting stance. I pulled out my axe from the saddle bags and took up position. Something felt off about this. Not only was this person thinking that they could face off against an obviously fearsome and skilled warrior such as myself but he was also facing off against the most lethal dragon in the known world.

Before I had more time to wonder about his mental state Fanghook yelped. I looked him over and saw that a chain had been tied around his tail and secured to the tree. Even more noteworthy were the five other people that had surrounded us.

I turned back around just in time to parry the spear throwers sword after he had charged across the field. I was barely able to parry the rest of his attacks. He was an expert sword fighter and was forcing me to walk backwards as we fought. I tripped on a root of the tree and my axe flew from my hands as I fell backwards.

"Ooooh you're just TERRIBLE at this. I can't believe you didn't mind your footing." he taunted, in a surprisingly high pitched voice, whilst pointing his sword at my chest.

"I don't know, you don't seem to know where you're standing either." I retorted, giving a nod to Fanghook. The spear thrower looked up in time to see Fanghook's open mouth descend on him. Fanghook picked up the spear thrower and threw him, several yards, back into the field of wheat. Fanghook then let loose a jet of flame across his left flank, forcing the people there to retreat.

I knew we couldn't fight them all off so I needed to get Fanghook's tail unstuck. I grabbed my axe and made my way over to Fanghook's head.

"Launch me back." I commanded as I crouched on his head. Fanghook bucked his head back and sent me flying towards his tail. I raised my axe over my head and smashed it down on the chain as I approached it. Nothing happened. The chain was too strong and my axe wasn't sharp enough to cut it.

Within seconds the other warriors converged on me. They were much less skilled than the first warrior so I was able to fight a few of them back. However, more of them converged on my location. I needed to find a way to cut the chain.

It didn't look like any of the links were weaker than the other ones. However, the chain was secured to a rather thin tree branch. After cutting through one of the warriors spears and kicking him back I made my way over to the tree branch and cut it with one swing.

With the chain loosened Fanghook's tail came free and he turned to let me onto the saddle. I ran forward to mount him but I was struck hard in the stomach and I toppled to the ground. Fanghook tried to get to me but the six warriors had gotten reinforcements and now numbered around twenty.

My right arm was twisted behind my back as I was pinned, face first, against the ground. The warriors began throwing spears at Fanghook and he breathed the last of his fire at them.

"Go! Fly Fanghook!" I shouted, my face against the ground. My dragon, reluctantly, took off and flew up until their spears could not reach him anymore. I tried struggling against my captor and I freed myself from their grasp for a moment but soon more warriors advanced on me and I was completely restrained.

"Clever, clever boy. Cutting the branch." I heard the voice of the original spear thrower. I was flipped over onto my back with my captors quickly switching pressure from my arms to pinning my shoulders.

"But it looks like we caught you anyways." h-she mocked with her mask removed.

 **AN: From this point on this story will be rated M.**


	3. Captured

**AN: Sorry. THIS is the last T rated chapter. Next chapter will be M rated.**

"Ow. Owwww! You know, poking me is just going to make me want to walk slower." I complained as I was led by a host of women down off of the plateau.

"Did you expect kind words of encouragement after you tried to feed me to your dragon!?" the spear thrower quipped before poking me with the butt end of a spear, again. I was originally confused when I saw her without her mask. Girls weren't supposed to have short hair, least of all blonds. However, there was no doubt when I saw her pale smooth skin and, upon second glance, her ... other ... feminine features were noticeable despite the masking effect of her clothing.

"Are you ... daydreaming? Keep moving!" the spear thrower shouted before giving me another poke. I noticed that she was still trying to wipe off Fanghook's saliva while pushing me forward.

"You know ... you could just ask me ... ow." I started before I was poked again.

"No talking! Just walk." she commanded, gesturing to where she wanted me to walk.

"I'm just trying to ... ow ... If you just ... ouch ... FINE! Have fun with that saliva!" I stated cryptically. A few seconds passed in silence but I didn't even need to turn around to know that my comment got to her.

"What about it?" she asked. I said nothing and made the 'my lips are sealed' gesture. She growled in frustration.

"I just know what happens if you don't get it off and trust me, you are in for a bad time." I smugly stated.

"Is it poisonous?!" she asked, with more than a hint of panic in her voice.

"You know, I would love to tell you all about it but some crazy girl with a spear pokes me every time I talk for too long." I stated smugly.

"HOLD!" she commanded to the host of women behind her. "If I die, then everyone in my village is going to blame you. You won't last five seconds after I die." she threatened.

"Yeah but the thing is, I don't know if I am going to last five seconds if we get to where you are taking me. There is no real incentive for me to tell you now, either." I negotiated.

"I'm not letting you go free so think of something else." she adamantly stated. Damn it.

"If you can reassure me that I'm not just a walking soup ingredient to your tribe, then I will tell you." I bargained. I didn't expect her answer to be a poke hard enough to knock me on my back.

"That is disgusting! Did you just assume that we're cannibals?!" she screamed. The group of women behind her also make sounds of disgust.

"Ok ... ok." I admitted, holding my hands in surrender "I believe you!". I got back onto my feet and rubbed my stomach where she had poked me. That was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"And?" she asked, expectantly.

"What? I'm not apologizing for asking that. It was a reasonable assumption." I defended.

She sighed. "What do I do about the dragon spit?!" she asked.

"Oh, just wash it off" I stated and I felt I was about to receive another poke before I quickly added "thoroughly because that stuff burns hotter than ... well ... thats not really important. Also, try to stay away from open flames.".

She glanced back to the woman directly behind her. The woman shrugged and then the group, and myself, were ordered to move forward.

"See, sometimes words work better than a poking stick right? Right? Ow." I asked before I was jabbed again.

"No talking." She, once again, commanded.

"What? Ow. Come on! Ouch. Stop that!" I complained as the host of women moved onwards.

* * *

We descended farther and farther down until we entered the mist of the swamp. There were boarded walkways that provided, at least, some distance from the rancid bog. As we walked further into the swamp I started seeing ships and huts along the pathway that we took.

Who would choose this as a place to live? These people had to be insane. Even more insane was the fact that I had not seen a single man in the party that captured me or in the village that we were walking into.

I dared to speak again to ask a question "So what is with all the women? Are there any men here at all?".

There was a slight pause and I expected a poke before she curtly answered "No.".

"How?" I simply asked.

"We started a village with just one rule. No pigheaded, moronic, or reckless people allowed. Funny how that worked out, huh?" she quipped. I scowled at her but I was relieved that her answer did not come in the form of a wooden stick to my back.

"Or ... the reasonable people said there was no way they were going to live in a swamp." I quipped back. That got me a poke.

We started to approach a massive tree that seemed to be hollow. We turned down a path that led into the tree. Inside there were several women all focussed on the far side of the room. On said side of the room there was a large woman with large ... well ... armored with a large chest plate ... sitting in a chair ... or throne carved out of the tree itself. To this woman's right there was another woman that sort of looked like Gothi. She had a similar staff and an eccentric wardrobe but she was much taller and looked, I daresay, more crazy.

"Mother. We need to speak." I heard the spear thrower say as I was forced onto my knees. Mother? Interesting.

"I see. Everyone else out. I will deal with gripes and grievances tomorrow." The large woman commanded. Everyone except for the two women holding me down, the spear thrower, and the crazy looking woman, left.

"Now, what is his name?" the large woman asked.

The spear thrower seemed to be at a loss for words before she stated "Names have never been important before so ...".

The older woman sighed "This clearly isn't the normal case of a stray pirate or castaway finding his way onto the island. I expected better of you Camicazi.". The large woman turned to me now and asked "What is your name?".

I swallowed before answering "Gustav Larson".

"Where did you come from Gustav?" she asked. Suddenly the situation became a little more real. I couldn't tell them about Berk or about dragon training.

"Somewhere far from here." I answered. Luckily I wasn't pressed for a more conclusive answer as Camicazi, the lady of the stick, spoke up.

"Mom. There is the more pressing issue of how he got here. He ... flew ... over the farm riding the largest dragon I have ever seen." Camicazi stated. I smirked at that description. I always knew I looked awesome on the back of a dragon but having these people describe me was like icing on a cake.

"Preposterous. The limited minds of men could not tame a dragon." the crazy looking woman acclaimed, affirming her lunacy. The large woman looked at the two women holding me down for conformation. They nodded their heads and the large woman's gaze sharpened.

"Take him away and prepare him for a proper interrogation." the woman boomed and I was dragged away.

* * *

 **Camicazi POV**

"Tell me. Who attacked first. You or this ... Dragon rider." Bertha asked.

"Well ... I had my spear with me so ..." I stumbled with my words. Mom started glaring at me.

"I threw my spear at him ok? But, he was stealing apples." I defended.

"What is our most valued strength Camicazi." Bertha asked, holding the bridge of her nose.

"The ability to remain unnoticed and unseen." I recited while rolling my eyes.

"Good. Try to remember that next time." Bertha scolded. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to appoint someone to interrogate that boy.".

"I could do it!" I stated, jumping at the opportunity to make up for disappointing her.

"Are you sure your ready to do what needs to be done?" Bertha asked.

"Yep." I stated, unsure if I was but I still wanted to make it up to her.

"Very well. Whenever you are ready to start." Bertha stated.

"Actually, I kind of need to bathe ... as soon as possible. I was kind of ... inside of a dragons mouth ... and it's saliva is very flammable." I stated. Bertha just sighed and waved me out the door.

"Well to my credit I already learned that from him so ... I'm already ahead on the whole interrogation thing." I self-congratulated, only to have the door shut in my face. I really need to ace this interrogation. It's a good thing that boy is talkative.


	4. The Cruelest Torture

They hadn't even bothered to blindfold me. Granted I had already seen their faces, farm, and town so there was little to conceal from me. However, if I was trying to scare someone into giving up information and I left them sitting and tied to a chair for almost an hour, I would put a blindfold on them to intimidate them more.

Ironically this seeming lapse of judgment by them was making me so scared I wished they had blindfolded me. What kind of sick torture did they have in store for me that is so effective that they didn't need to blindfold people to scare them?

The door opened behind me and my heartbeat quickened. My heart was given no reprieve as immediately after the door opened it slammed shut and I heard quick footsteps getting closer. I didn't dare to turn and look at the approaching person.

Suddenly soft hands covered each of my eyes. "Guess who dragon boy!" a playful voice stated behind me. It couldn't be ... I recognized the voice but ... she was mean ... not jubilant.

The hands retreated away from my hand and Camicazi walked in front of me to set to rest my confusion.

"You won't get anything from me!" I acclaimed stubbornly.

"Oh no. I'm not here to interrogate you. That's Borga's job. I just wanted to see you before ... well ... before you have allot more scars." Camicazi stated nonchalantly. I froze up at the casual mention of torture. "... and to gloat. You know the, ha ha I caught a dragon rider I must be really awesome, kind of thing." Camicazi added with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at her. She could gloat all she wanted, I needed to stay mentally prepared for when the interrogator gets here.

"Then again, I really don't know how good I am. You seem kind of young and you went down without too much of a fight. Did I take down the runt of the dragon rider clan?" Camicazi taunted.

"I-I am NOT the ... runt ... of the dragon riders. I am one of the best." I defended.

"Pfft ... why would they give their best dragon rider a weak dragon like that." Camicazi questioned.

"You ... you take that back!" I demanded. How dare she insult Fanghook like that.

"Why should I?" she challenged.

"Fanghook is a Monstrous Nightmare. One of the deadliest dragons in the archipelago ..." I corrected her and was about to continue before she interrupted.

"One of the deadliest dragons? Ha. That ... thing couldn't even kill something if it was right in it's jaws. I know from experience." she jested. I frowned and grumbled in protest. Right now I really wished that Fanghook had bit down a little harder so I could be spared of this conversation. Silence fell between us once more.

I was utterly surprised at what happened next. She walked towards me and sat on my lap, wrapping her hands around my neck for support. She stared at my face with a sort of confused look on her face.

"Where is your beard?" she asked, intently observing my face.

"Uh ... um." I stammered. Holy crap. There was a girl ... sitting ... on my lap. My mind was only able to work on a couple words at a time.

"Is something wrong?" Camicazi asked. She's warm. She smells nice. Shut up stupid brain and think. "Is this weird where you come from?" Camicazi followed up, gesturing to her sitting position.

"Y-NO! No not at all." I half shouted.

"I guess it is kind of stupid to assume that men have beards from birth but ... I haven't ever seen a man as young as you." Camicazi stated.

"I am growing one in!" I protested.

"Uh huh." she said disbelievingly "So how young are you?".

With a woman on my lap it was practically instinctual to bring up the bravado. "20. I am 20 years old." I stated, deepening my voice.

"Oh. Your that old?" Camicazi questioned, getting up off my lap. "Thats a shame. If you were younger I would have asked Borga to go easy on you. Oh well. I'll tell her to use the big knives." she taunted.

"Wait! I'm - I'm 16." I admitted hastily.

"A 16 year old liar, it would seem." Camicazi smugly stated. "So, what is a lying 16 year old dragon rider doing on our island." she questioned, putting one hand on each shoulders and looking at me square in the face.

"I was just ... just ... are ... are YOU interrogating me?" I asked.

"Took you long enough." she gloated, giving me a sadistic grin. "So? Why are you here?" she repeated.

I said nothing. My cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Awe. You get really shy when your embarrassed, don't you." she stated in a demeaning tone. "Do you need me to sit on your lap again to loosen your tongue?" she mocked again and I glared at her. "No? Well then I'll have to do something more extreme." she stated. Her hands gripped my pants and tugged at them fiercely.

"What are you doing?!" I protested, continually shocked at how this interrogation was proceeding.

"What? I'm supposed to be learning things about you. This counts." Camicazi explained giving one final tug on my pants. If my cheeks weren't already burning bright red they were now. I thought closing my eyes would help but unfortunately this only made me more sensitive to the feeling of being half naked.

"I thought I felt moving when I was on your lap." she jested. Oh gods. What made this worse was that a specific part of my body was not listening to it's master. I kept my eyes shut, hoping that I could try to remember this embarrassment as a dream. However, something happened that made my eyes slam open.

Camicazi was on her knees now with her hands on my hips. More notably her head was bobbing up and down over my crotch. My brain could no longer contemplate questions like 'why' as it became crippled with pleasure. Screw trying to block this out, this is happening and it feels amazing.

I suddenly realized I had not taken a breath in a long time and I quickly took in a stuttered breath and released a sigh. Her rapid pace was getting me very close very quickly. I tried to take in another breath but all I could manage was a moan. At this moment Camicazi decided to stop her efforts and look up at me.

"Why did you come to our island?" She asked in a calm tone.

"Can't you ask that later?" I pleaded.

"Now seems like as good a time as any." Camicazi followed up with a sadistic smile. I squirmed in my seat. I was teetering on the edge of agony and utter euphoria and, with my arms and legs bound, I had no way of pushing myself over the edge. I suddenly understood that I was being subjected to the cruelest form of torture imaginable.

"You are pure evil." I exclaimed, the promise of pleasure I felt in my loins now curdled into feelings of nausea.

"Tell me why you are here and I promise you will swear that I am a Valkyrie sent down from Valhalla." Camicazi promised, licking the underside of my shaft to make me shudder with expected pleasure. What she is asking is not really crucial information, right?

"My tribe found a ... some maps ... gah" I started but I was interrupted as warmth and moistness once again greeted my special body part. Although there was again heat and wetness present there was a distinct lack of motion which encouraged me to continue. "It waaaaasen't very detailed ... so ... I was asked to ... maaaaap ... this island." I stammered. She had restarted her earlier pace after hearing my answer. This time, when she heard my gasps and moans she did not relent. Finally I finished and my entire body tensed up.

Camicazi quickly ran somewhere behind me and I heard her spit into something. I hung my head low as I tried to give my lungs the proper amount of air that was due to them over the last few minutes. A small pang of guilt came over me as I may have just betrayed my tribe for pleasure but the pleasure itself made a good argument towards justifying my actions. At least in my current state of mind.

"Well ... I wasn't expecting ... what ever the hell that was at the end." Camicazi stated coming back into view.

"That is the last thing you are getting out of me." I said breathlessly.

"You men really have no concept of patience do you? I am not even remotely tired and I have you all to myself for the whole night. You are going to tell me everything you know and you are going to be happy about it. Am I clear?" Camicazi stated, getting back on her knees.


	5. Revelations

**Camicazi POV**

"His preferred weapon is the axe. His favorite food is mutton. He ..." I listed the plethora of information I had learned from Gustav before I was interrupted by mother.

"Cami! I recognize and appreciate how thoroughly you completed your interrogation. Now, what did you learn that is of immediate importance?" Bertha asked.

"He came here because his tribe found new maps that showed our island. The map wasn't detailed so Gustav was sent here to map the island more completely. His village is to the west, half a day's flight by dragon which, after seeing how fast he flew, would be about a weeks sail. His village is roughly triple the size of ours in the amount of people that live there. There are six other 'designated' dragon riders and they have been riding dragons for several years. As for weapons and armor, he said 'We have so many we have been melting them down'." I reported. Mother and Signa, our holy woman and, regrettably, the advisor to the chiefess, were silent.

"Is there no way he could have exaggerated these claims?" Bertha asked.

"No. He knows better than to lie to me." I stated with pride evident in my voice.

"This is unsettling news to be sure, chiefess. However, in times of uncertainty we must rely on tradition to guide us. Now that the boy has given up all the information he holds, he must be prepared for the ceremony." Signa grandiosely recommended.

"The ceremony? You can't be serious. He is a prisoner of value. What if his tribe comes looking for him? We are not prepared to fight six dragons." I protested.

"Freya will defend us from ..." Signa started before I interrupted her.

"... Dragonfire? I don't go to all of your sermons but I have never heard you claim that before now. What might save us, should they choose to come here, is if we hand Gustav over to them in good health." I elaborated.

"Cami. That's enough." Bertha scolded, obviously thinking this over. "He will be prepared for the ceremony. Since Camicazi captured him, she will take honor of being his sentinel for the ceremony." Bertha commanded.

"I, Wha_." I started.

"That's final Camicazi!" Bertha boomed. "Now, Signa, I believe that concludes the business for today. If you don't mind I would like to have a word with my daughter." Mother stated. Signa nodded and promptly left.

"Mom, we never found his dragon. If it decided to fly back to his island then it would be arriving soon and we could have dragons over our heads tomorrow. How can you not see..." I yelled as soon as Signa was gone.

"I do." Bertha stated, shocking me. "You are right. He is a prisoner of value and we should be preparing to hand him over and not for the ceremony. But one thing you have to learn before you take my place is that you only have as much power as your people give you. Almost everyone on the island follows Signa's new religion. If I go directly against her I will be called a blasphemer and if I am not immediately overthrown I will lose the peoples respect.".

 **Hiccup's POV**

"Easy dragon boy." Astrid breathed into my ear after I chained kisses down her neck. I hung my head and gave a frustrated sigh.

"This is getting harder and harder Astrid" I stated, giving her a pleading look.

"I can feel that." she stated with a coy smirk.

"What! No. I meant doing this but not being able to ... move forward." I explained. Astrid gently pushed me off of her and took up position cuddling my side.

"Hiccup, you know why we can't. One, I'll probably get pregnant, which I don't want yet. Two, if I get pregnant, you can bet your manhood that you are marrying me before I start to show and if that happens you will have to take over as chief." Astrid explained, barring me from moving on top of her again. I gave out another frustrated sigh.

"Why were the gods so cruel to make you so beautiful then?" I asked.

"Just beautiful?" Astrid questioned.

"And strong and smart and ..." I continued, inching my face closer to her's with every word, before Astrid interrupted me.

"Able to see through your obvious flattery, Haddock" Astrid stated, pushing me back on the bed. I sighed again. "You forgot one Hiccup." she added, worming her hands down my body.

"Um ... fierce?" I guessed, trying and failing to keep composure with her hands on their current path. She shook her head gently.

"Talented" Astrid corrected, tugging at my pant string.

* * *

I slept well despite the fact that Astrid, once again, refused to even share the same bed as me. My romantic life had become a bitter sweet mixture of pleasure and disappointment. I knew that I should be grateful that I had a romantic life at all but, in a way, the nighttime visits from Astrid were just a painful reminder of what we were unable to do.

I got dressed for the day, preparing myself to put on the charade that Astrid and I were 'just friends'. I left the house already in a bad mood only to have a monstrous nightmare crash land on my doorstep.

"Fanghook? What are you doing here?" I stated has I stroked his snout. The dragon was obviously exhausted and also riderless. I moved around his head and saw, what appeared to be a spear, stuck in his teeth.

"Hiccup! What's going on?" Stoick asked, emerging from the house after he heard the sound of a crashing dragon.

"It's Fanghook. He came back without Gustav and he had this stuck in his teeth." I stated, offering the spear to my father.

"You told me you were sending Gustav to an uninhabited and safe island. You didn't tell me you were sending him to meet with a new tribe?!" Stoick boomed, accusingly.

"No! The Dragon Eye didn't say anything about people living on that island. It was supposed to be a safe island." I defended.

"In any case, I need you to gather everyone in the great hall." Stoick asked, probably suspending a lecture about sending untrained 'Gustav's' to unmapped islands for later.

"What exactly is going to be the topic of this town meeting." I asked, finding Toothless and hopping on the saddle.

"It won't be a town meeting. It'll be a war council." Stoick stated.


	6. The Ceremony

I slept very well and this was odd considering I was lying on a floor with my limbs uncomfortably bound to a tipped over stool. My well rested state was more due to the fact that I was interrogated in the nice way the night before. When I looked back on it, I'm not so sure it was the nice way but just the efficient way. I felt great shame when I recounted all the things I had told her. It hadn't even been a one for one trade, so to speak. After the fourth time I had let spill dozens of secrets for just one more moment of release.

My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten in ... wait what time was it? I could only see light passing through small cracks in the wall.

"Wakey wakey" Camicazi exclaimed barging through the door.

"Come back for more, princess." I teased. From the angle I was laying down on the floor I couldn't see if she had her spear or not. However, her response let me know what she was carrying. "Ow." I yelped as she hit me.

"Don't call me princess!" She stated in a very sharp tone. I can't express how much I wanted to tease her again, now knowing her sore spot, but I figured I should wait at least an hour lest my welt gets a bruise on top of it. "Good boy" she said, seeing me withhold my comments. Camicazi ruffled my hair and stood my stool on it's legs.

"Look I'm all for another 'Interrogation' but your not going to get much out of me. And yes I meant that in both ways." I chided. I could feel the air move as she raised her spear behind me. However, several seconds passed and I was not hit. A moment later she set down her spear and began unbinding me.

"If you run ... we still have other means of torture that I'm sure you won't enjoy." Camicazi threatened. A minute went by as I was relieved from my binds.

I tentatively got off the stool and turned to her. She already had her spear pointed towards me.

"Sooo ... where are we going?" I asked.

"Around. You can't keep pets or prisoners tied up all day." Camicazi stated while gesturing to the door.

I stepped outside with Camicazi following closely behind me. I was taken aback by the putrid air the swamp had wafted towards me.

"If you don't care where we walk can we get out of the swamp." I asked with my fingers clamped on my nose.

"Well since you asked ... no." she stated flatly. She gave me a poke and I started walking. Now that I was outside I saw that I had slept until midday. We walked for an hour snaking around the walkways. As we passed women I could see that several of them gave me unpleasant glances and hateful stares. I began to wonder if Camicazi was meant to escort me or protect me.

"Stop here." Camicazi ordered and gestured to the door of the building. As I opened the door I noticed that it had a heavy wooden bar that would lock the room from the outside as soon as the door was shut.

I stopped in the doorway to observe the room. It was furnished with a large bed, a desk, and a few chairs that were nailed to the floor. However, my eye was most drawn to the desk which seemed to have a plate of food and a mug of water on it.

I entered, inching towards the food, as Camicazi entered and closed the door behind us. I heard a distinct thud as the bar fell into place and we were locked in.

"Yes you can eat the food" Camicazi stated, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

I greedily accepted the food, not having eaten for a long time. After I was a few mouthfuls in I paused. Something didn't feel right about this.

"Is ... is this a last meal kind of thing?" I asked.

"Could be." Camicazi replied to my horror. "But it's not." she added.

"Very funny. It's not enough to have the very real possibility of being killed, I also have to deal with you joking about it" I replied.

Camicazi shrugged and replied "Consider it payback for letting me think I was poisoned by your dragon.". I went back to eating with a hint of a smile on my face. Wait a minute ... how could I smile in a situation like this? I looked at her and she smiled back at me. It was kind of ... comforting. Despite her being my captor and I her prisoner I felt there was ... familiarity between us. If that moment just paused I would be somewhat happy but, of course, the trickiness of the lady of the stick should not be underestimated. Her smile grew into a smirk which grew into a giggle.

"What's funny?" I asked. I was met with only giggles. Then it hit me.

"I-It's poisoned?" I asked.

"Just a tiny bit." Camicazi affirmed. "Eat up." she said with a smirk on her face.

I listened to my body for any hint of abnormality. "Well, jokes on you 'cause I feel fi..."

* * *

Even before I had regained feeling in my extremities I knew I was tied up again. My eyes fluttered open to see the ceiling of my new cell. I was on the bed ... actually ... I was tied to the bed. My hands were bound together and tied to a mechanism on the headboard that looked like a was a contraption that would allow someone to easily fasten and unfasten my bound hands to the bed. My legs were tied down to the bace of the bed too.

I also noticed that I was not bound in rope like before. Both my arms and my legs felt the softer touch of leather constraints. All in all I would be fairly comfortable if it weren't for the tightness in my crotch. It appeared there was more than just one type of 'poison' in that food. I felt like that at any moment the crotch would tear out of my trousers.

"He is awake now. You can come in." I heard Camicazi say loudly. I looked to my right to see that she had planted herself in a chair with a book at the ready.

The door opened from the outside and a young woman walked in. It seemed to be a fashion in this town for women to do whatever they wanted with their hair. This one had cut off strips of her red hair and tied what hair she had left behind her head. Cami's short hair was weird enough but it seemed like no woman gave any thought to what would make them more atrracti... ohhhhh, right, no men.

"He's not gagged?" the young woman questioned Camicazi.

"It's there if you want it." Camicazi replied. I suddenly realized that I had a strip of cloth loosely fitting around my neck.

"We'll see" the red haired teen stated. She then began doing what I had secretly wished every woman I met would do in front of me for the last four years. She started taking off her clothes. If I had been in a position with a little more power I would have pleaded her to slow down but in no time at all she stood at the foot of my bed with not a scrap of cloth on her.

After seeing her perky breasts and her, lithe, smooth, and curvy body I knew one thing, I couldn't give a yack pie about the way a woman's hair is styled. She crawled onto the bed hovering over me. She paused half way and grabbed the waist of my pants.

"Now, lets see if the rumors are true." the woman said. With one swift motion she pulled my pants down to below my knees, releasing the uncomfortable tightness.

"Well, I guess it will do." the woman stated with a disappointed pout.

"Hey!" I complained. In seconds a hand was brought up over my mouth. I guess she doesn't like complaining ... got it.

"Looks like we will be using this." she said, securing the cloth gag in my mouth. From there her hands traced my jaw and caressed my cheeks.

"Where is his beard?" the woman asked, looking over to Camicazi, who I had forgot was sitting off to the side of the bed.

"I know right!" Camicazi enthusiastically agreed.

" 'm 'owing one 'n" I tried to explain.

"Shh" the woman aggressively commanded. Her hand now trailed down my body and lifted up my shirt. Her fingers ran all around my chest and traced my ribs. As she continued I found that her ministrations were more academic than sensual. Finally her attentions moved lower and she positioned her hips above mine.

I stifled a moan as she grabbed my cock and positioned it at her entrance. She let just the tip explore around her entrance and then she lowered herself half and inch. Gods please make her sit down. She looked hesitant for a moment and then, perhaps by divine intervention, she lowered herself to completely engulf me.

She moaned loudly and I was stunned at what I had just felt. Yeah, it felt amazing but as she lowered herself I felt her maidenhead for a brief moment before it broke, eliciting that moan from her. Why would she waste her maidenhead on a prisoner? This girl just ruined her chance of getting married and ... ohhhhhh, right, no men meant no marriage.

Almost a minute passed before she decided start rocking her hips. She progressed her rocking into a steady bounce, making the bed creak. Despite the whole prisoner thing and the binds, this was everything I had ever hoped it would be. Her hot and slick core was hugging my shaft tightly as she steadily bounced up and down.

Her breasts were bouncing as she continued her motion. As a nice secondary sensation her hot breath was flowing down my chest. The twin sensations kept building and building until a familiar pressure revealed itself in my loins.

This was ... bad. I mean it was great but I couldn't take much more of this. Interrogations and maidenhead's were one thing but I really think Camicazi missed a numbing drug when she laced my food. It was very evident this woman liked 'having fun' with prisoners but I don't think she would want to be impregnated by one. I would have warned her but I was gagged.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to stem the stimulus I was receiving. As if she was trying to make this harder on me she started an assault on my ears as she began to loose valkyric moans. The bed creaked constantly as she quickened her pace. I was quickly shifted up and down from the vigorous rocking motions she was performing.

I ... can't ... ohh gods. I inadvertently bucked my hips and released my seed inside of her. I opened my eyes to see her bounce a few more times before she let out a scream as her stomach muscles visibly tightened.

She rolled off to the side and laid down next to me, breathing heavily on my neck.

"You know ..." she started, pausing to catch her breath. Oh no. I had no idea what the standard reaction was for being impregnated by a prisoner but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant. "... for a second there I thought you were trying to deny me a daughter." she finished.

WHAT?!

* * *

 **Camicazi POV**

I think I had read three words in my book. Freya help me. Now I wish I hadn't encouraged so many women to take part in this ceremony. It's gonna be a long week.

 **AN: Just for the record I'm all for Gay marriage but in the Viking's time period, no men means no marriage even in societies of only women.**


	7. Population Control

"Well that was fun." the red haired woman stated as she dressed herself.

"Your welcome" Camicazi stated, giving the woman a challenging look. There was a long silence while she finished dressing and made her way to the door.

"Thanks" she stated almost too quietly to be heard before she left.

I had spent the better part of my time, after she had finished with me, using my tongue to get the gag out of my mouth.

"Sooo ... what the hell was that." I asked.

"Oh please tell me you were old enough in your tribe to get 'the talk'. I just might feel guilty for capturing you if I have to explain sex to you." Camicazi stated.

"No I know about ... you know, could you throw me a blanket or something. I really don't like talking like ... this." I asked. Even though she had seen me naked and ... done other things to me while I was naked ... it was still awkward to talk to somebody with your pants around your ankles and bound to a bed.

Camicazi walked over to me and paused for a moment, just looking at me. After a moment she blinked a few times and then proceeded to unhook my bound hands from the bed frame.

Once my hands were free I quickly reached down and pulled up my pants. It was awkward trying to fit into my pants as, even after release, I remained hard.

"Okay so first thing, what did you poison me with?" I asked as Camicazi walked back over to her chair to sit down.

"I'd prefer to call it 'drugging' actually." Camicazi defended.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed.

"A little something to knock you out while I got you ready and a special herb that ... well ... I'm sure you can feel what it does." Camicazi answered, gesturing to my nether regions that would not calm down.

"Okay second, what was her name?" I asked.

"Why does that matter?" Camicazi asked.

"Well I just kinda hoped that when I got a girl pregnant I would know her name before it happened." I explained, fairly agitated.

"Rose." Camicazi replied.

"Is she crazy" I asked.

"What?" Camicazi asked, partly laughing.

"I can understand having fun with a prisoner but ... she wanted to get pregnant." I clarified.

"This is an island full of women, Gustav, piece it together. How do you think we keep our population up?" Camicazi answered.

"But ... why me?" I asked.

"Everyone wants to have a daughter at some point. I think you are underestimating yourself. We normally keep a few pirates as prisoners after we raid their ships or find a castaway on our shores. With a choice between old, bearded, and foul mouthed pirates, castaways that are nothing but skin and bones, and a cute sixteen year old dragon rider, who do you think is the preferred choice for a sex partner?" Camicazi rhetorically asked with a grin.

"Cute, huh." I highlighted as Camicazi rolled her eyes and groaned. There was a knock on the door.

"Not yet." Camicazi yelled. Not yet? Not yet for what? I gave Camicazi a quizzical glance. "You didn't think you were done yet, did you?" She mused.

"There are more?" I asked to which Camicazi nodded. "So ... your friends are out there or something?" I asked.

"Ha, gods no. One of the only perks of doing what I am doing is that I control who enters and in what order. Rose was not my friend. We are kind of ... rivals if not enemies." Camicazi stated as she was preparing tea. She walked over to me and handed me a mug. "You need to drink this." She commanded.

"No way. It's probably poisoned." I refused.

"Drugged." Camicazi corrected.

"I am not drinking that." I stated, adamantly.

"I never showed you the other ways we can torture people, did I?" Camicazi threatened. I took the mug. "Good boy. It's nothing bad anyways. It just helps you ... recharge" she stated ruffling my hair.

"If Rose is your rival and you control who enters then why wouldn't you just deny her from entering altogether." I asked as I sipped on the tea.

"I'm going to be chiefess one day and I can't afford to have any rivals. That is where you come in my little peace offering." Camicazi taunted.

"Right, I forgot you were a princess." I jabbed back.

"Alright, time to put that gag in!" Camicazi stated getting up from her chair.

"Come on. I'm sorry alright. What do you want to be called, heir?" I apologized.

"Heiress." Camicazi informed before sitting back down.

"So is it a privilege or a right of passage for the 'heiress' to watch everyone 'earn their baby'? If so that is a pretty weird tradition." I asked.

"Neither. Anyone can become a sentinel." She stated.

"Did you win a contest or something 'cause I imagine that was a pretty good show." I teased and saw her cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"More like drew the short straw. I have better things I could be doing than watching other girls ravage you but someone needs to protect you." She replied.

"Protect me from what, bedding to many women?" I joked.

"Yes, actually. Without a sentinel there would be no queue outside the door, no time to rest, and no one to stop them if one of them decides to take out their anger at all men on you." Camicazi stated.

"What is with that? A lot of the women in town looked at me like I slept with their daughters. Oh gods, is Rose's mother going to come after me now?" I asked.

Camicazi smiled and then answered "Maybe, but not because you slept with her daughter. There is a ... relatively new religion going around that the older generation have picked up recently. It basically blames men for all disease, bad harvests, bad storms, and failed pirate raids.".

"So just the older generation, huh. Sooo ... does that mean that ..." I started fumbling.

"Yes, you will not be bedding anyone past their mid twenties. Partly because of the religion but mostly because everyone is jumping at the chance to bed the dragon rider instead of just another pirate. There are more than enough young women that want a piece of you to fill out the roster." Camicazi stated. There was another, more inpatient, knock at the door. Camicazi walked over to me and took the mug back to the desk. She then grabbed my hands and rebound them back to the bed.

"Come in" Camicazi yelled and the door opened.

"Cami, your behind schedule quite a bit. We have been waiting forever. Can we bend the rules just a little?" a tall girl with short brown hair asked with her arm around a shorter girl with long brown hair standing with her in the doorway. Camicazi looked at me.

I gulped and said "I'm fine with it.".


	8. Two for One

"Oh Gods!" the shorter girl exclaimed as she broke her maidenhead lowering herself onto me. She was extremely tight and closer to my age than Rose or this other girl that was cuddling my side and waiting her turn.

Once Camicazi gave them the nod both girls shut the door and helped each other out of each others clothes in record time. After overhearing a conversation between the two I learned the older one had tried to get pregnant before but it didn't take, leaving the shy younger one to 'have the honors' of going first.

"I'll tell you one thing. He better be worth almost getting set on fire." she stated to Camicazi.

"If you are afraid of getting set on fire, don't attack a dragon." I answered automatically before I had a chance to bite my tongue. Damn it. I really didn't want that gag put back in. Instead of reaching for the gag both naked women just looked at me strangely.

"They said you couldn't speak our language." The older one exclaimed.

"Well, S-surprise?" I stated awkwardly.

"I guess it was just a rumor." she stated. "Cool".

"Where do these rumors come from?" I asked. Everyone in the room visibly shrugged. The young brunette now seemed acclimatized to me and started rocking her hips. Her walls hugged me so tightly it felt even better than with Rose. I could see it was just as sensational for her as it was for me by the blissful expression on her face.

"You better be as good for me as you seem to be for Ash, Dragon boy." the older one playfully threatened.

"I-I don't know if you saw the biiiinds ... but that's kind of out of my control." I replied. My attention turned back to Ash and a thought that might have killed my enthusiasm had it not been for the drug Cami gave me, popped into my head. Ash would be what Hiccup would look like if he was a girl.

It was all there, the lack of muscles, the height, the brown hair, and the shyness. It felt awkward having the female version of Hiccup slowly rock her hips over my loins but after a few moments I grew to appreciate her perfectly unblemished skin, small perky breasts, and most of all her extremely tight virgin core.

"So I guess you understood us when I said that I tried this before." the older one asked. I nodded. "I don't want to have to bed another castaway after you so you better put a daughter in me." she threatened again.

"I don't know what you think you know about men but it's not like I can hide it from you. You will know it when I have done my part." I replied again.

"Can you two ... you know ... stop talking." Ash requested as she ceased her movement. I nodded, more than happy to let her continue, while the older girl rolled her eyes, clearly getting inpatient.

Ash pressed her body against mine and began rocking again. I could now hear every small hitch in her breath, every tiny moan, and every almost inaudible whimper with her head buried in the crook of my neck.

I really was hating my binds now as I could feel her soft, warm, and smooth breasts rubbing up and down my chest as she rode me. I just had to touch her in some way. An idea popped into my head and I tentatively began kissing and nipping at her neck. She didn't seem to object as she quickened her pace and began moaning louder.

Suddenly I felt her tighten even more around me and gave out a long moan that turned into a soft whimper. She completely stopped moving and breathed heavily past my ear. Had I lasted longer than this girl? That was a first. Well I suppose this is all a first.

"Sooo ... are you done with him now?" the older girl asked.

Ash nodded while I simultaneously said "No". Both girls looked at me strangely again. "Well ... I mean ... I thought you were doing this to get pregnant and ... well I told you you would know when I did my part." I explained.

Ash's cheeks reddened past the point of simple exhaustion and went well into the realms of pure embarrassment.

Camicazi sighed and stated "Fauna, do you really not know what to do or do you just not want to help Ash out.".

"There is nothing I can do." Fauna defended.

"If you read the books on interrogation you would know this. Pay attention." Camicazi stated as she walked over to the side of the bed. "Lift up a little Ash" Camicazi asked and the embarrassed girl obliged.

I shuttered a little as I partially left Ash's warm core and felt Camicazi's relatively cold hand grab a hold of me. Camicazi began rubbing up and down vigorously rekindling my pleasure.

"Got it?" Camicazi asked and Fauna nodded her head. Camicazi's hand was replaced with Fauna's hand and Camicazi walked back over to her seat and sat back down.

I could see Fauna was thoroughly intrigued and wondering what would happen next. She pumped her hand up and down faster and faster. I started breathing heavy as the pressure was building up. I inadvertently bucked my hips and greeted Ash's warmth once again as I spilled my seed.

Ash let out a noise of surprise but eventually laid back down on top of me. I was in complete bliss with Ash resting on top of me. After a while she rolled off to my right side and mirrored Fauna's position.

"Oh, that's what 'your part' looks like? Well don't feel too embarrassed Ash, I didn't get 'that' my first time." Fauna stated, noticing evidence of my seed around Ash's entrance.

"Fauna ... you talk to much." Ash stated, nuzzling closer to my side.

"Sooo ... my turn." Fauna exuberantly stated.

"No, he needs to rest first." Cami stated coming over with the tea.

"Aww come on. Please." Fauna begged.

"You asked to bend the rules, not break every single one of them. Besides, you'll only make it harder on yourself. If he isn't rested then he isn't likely to do his part." Camicazi stated. She undid my binds and handed me the mug. I sat up slightly and took sips from it. Camicazi left and came back with water for Ash.

"Thanks Cami, and thanks for ... the ...other thing too." Ash stated.

"What are you thanking her for? I did it." Fauna stated. I could tell that this girl got on Camicazi's nerves. Maybe even more than I could. Fauna must be another one of the girls Cami wants to get on her side.

"Sure you did, Fauna" Ash mocked.

"So, dragon boy, what ... are ... the guys like where you come from." Fauna asked.

"Uh. I don't know how to answer that." I replied.

"We are not raiding them Fauna" Camicazi stated.

"Why not?" Fauna refuted.

"Because they ride fire breathing lizards that could outrun our highly flammable ships and burn us all to a crisp." Camicazi stated.

"What is it like to fly?" Ash quietly asked. Both Fauna and Camicazi quieted down immediately to hear my response.

"Well ... it's windy for starters. It's peaceful and exhilarating all at the same time. There is nothing more thrilling than going into a dive and traveling faster than any one has traveled before. Sometimes, when you get above the clouds, I swear you can see stars during the day." I replied. There was nothing but dead silence for several seconds. Every girl in the room, including Camicazi, was looking at me with a mix of wonder and longing.

"Okay, he has got to be rested now Cami." Fauna stated.

"Fine, but if you don't get it done you will have to come back tomorrow." Cami ruled as she came over to me to get the mug and bind my hands.

"Can I ..." I started before I bit my tongue.

"What?" Cami asked.

"Not have my hands bound" I finished.

"Sure. If he tries anything there are three of us, Cami." Fauna stated. Cami obliged Fauna yet again and left my hands unbound. Fauna threw one leg over me and positioned herself on top of me.

Fauna sank down quickly and started moving immediately after, not having to grit through breaking her maidenhead. She lived up to her loud mouthed repertoire as she immediately loosed loud moans of pleasure. I was hesitant. The reason I wanted my hands unbound was because I wanted to touch her but I didn't know what she would do if I tried.

I first touched her knees and slowly ran my hands up her thighs. No one hit me yet so I think I was in the clear. I moved from her thighs to her hips moving them back and forth with the rocking of her hips. I wanted to go higher and finally touch a woman breasts but I lacked to courage to do so.

Perhaps sensing my hesitation and taking mercy on me Fauna grabbed my wrists and placed my hands directly on her breasts. Yes. It only took three sexual encounters with three separate women to finally touch a girls breasts.

Fauna quickened her pace and loosed louder moans, all the waiting having made her impatient in bed. I was feeling the pleasure too but I feared she would reach her point of exhaustion before I did my part.

I was getting so close when she tightened around me and let out a scream. I knew she wanted a child and I was so close anyways so I acted on instinct. I moved my hand to her hips and thrusted upwards. With my hands unbound I was able to use the leverage to repeat the action faster and harder.

I pounded up into her core faster than she had rode me. She screamed and shivered in pure bliss as I savagely took her. I thrusted one last time and moaned with her as I planted myself deep within her.

Again I was in complete bliss with a naked woman resting on top of me and breathing little moans in my ear.

"Can I ... maybe go again?" Ash asked a completely entranced Camicazi.

 **AN: So I had an idea. The appearances or names of the different girls are not important to the story. So if anyone reading this wants to insert their character as one of the girls that wants to have Gustav's baby or just have their fun with him PM me the name, description, and a brief back story of the character (conducive to the background of the Bog Burglars) and I will try to put them into the story.**


	9. Captives Familiarity

**Camicazi POV**

Oh my! I watched intently as Gustav savagely thrusted up into Fauna. Her screams were so loud and so intense a small part of my brain asked if I should stop this. It kinda ... maybe sounds like Gustav is hurting her.

Before anything could come of that thought Gustav grunted loudly and stopped is motions. I looked at Gustav as if he was a flagon of fresh water and I was cast adrift in the ocean.

Why me?! Why did I have to be the one to have to watch this. It would be entertaining if there was a private room I could retreat to to relieve the ever growing heat below my waist. Despite how these girls were baring all and submitting to me overseeing their intimate moments with Gustav, I couldn't allow the people I was going to one day lead see me in a moment of weakness.

Wait ... is ... is this what envy feels like? I've always had the most privileges, being the Chiefess's daughter and all, so I've never felt that I wanted something that someone else had.

"Cami!" Ash exclaimed. I suddenly realized that Ash had been trying to get my attention.

"I asked if I could ... are you alright?" Ash queried.

"Yep. What did you want?" I replied slurring and struggling with my words.

"Never mind. Could you help me with Fauna? I think she may have trouble walking." Ash asked. I silently nodded and waited for Ash to put on her clothes. Both of us walked over to the side of the bed that Fauna and Gustav were closest to.

"Come on Fauna. Time to get to your own bed." I told the half lidded and drowsy girl.

"Nooooo. I wanna shaleep 'ere." Fauna feebly refuted, nuzzling farther into Gustav's neck.

"Come on Fauna. Time to go." Ash stated starting to pull her off Gustav. I helped Ash and we got Fauna to her feet. Fauna swayed and staggered as if she was drunk. Ash helped her into her clothes while I made sure she didn't fall over.

"I-I don't think the pregnancy took. When do I come back tomorrow?" Fauna slyly, or what she thought was sly, stated. My envy almost changed into jealousy as I thought about denying her.

"It will have to be Midnight, after everyone else, tomorrow." I stated, still hoping that I could buy her obedience.

"Cool. I'm gonna go sleep now." Fauna said, leaning heavily on Ash for support as she left. I shut the door leaving me and Gustav alone once again.

"Gustav ... what the hell was that?" I asked the thoroughly used boy.

"Hmm" he lazily replied, presumably still in a blissful state.

"Why did you do that with Fauna?" I asked again.

"Why not ... she came here to get a child and I was close to giving her one when she stopped. Also, from where I come from the men are on top and do the work so it wasn't odd for me to take her." Gustav replied.

"You can't do that again." I pleaded.

"Why not? Fauna liked it." Gustav complained. Because it is bad enough having to listen to these women scream with pleasure and having no relief myself. I will go crazy with lust if you make them scream any louder.

"Because ... they ... might think that you are attacking them. Your safety is my responsibility and if they think you are attacking them they might attack you back and then I would have to intervene." I explained.

"Ugh! Can we forget the whole captive thing? I'm not going to attack anyone and why would I run from a bunch of beautiful women trying to sleep with me?" Gustav requested.

"Before you asked that question, did you think there was even the slightest possibility that I would say 'Sure, your now allowed to roam the island freely'?" I asked. Gustav made a noise of exasperation and settled into a pout. "So you ... thought ... Fauna was beautiful." I asked.

"Of course. I mean she talks to much and is a little annoying but she is still quite beautiful. I preferred Ash though." Gustav explained.

"Oh Ash is your favorite is she?" I asked in a scornful tone. Well I hope you like useless girls Gustav because she can't fight, lead, or labor.

* * *

 **Gustav POV**

Wait was ... was Cami jealous? From the tone of her voice is certainly sounded like it. I didn't know much about being tactful and sensitive but I figured I shouldn't call her out on it. As a universal rule you dont antagonize someone with a four foot long spear and a penchant for poking. I should probably change the subject.

"So was Ash your enemy like Rose? Fauna, I understand is loud mouthed and insubordinate but why do you need me to win over Ash?" I asked.

"No she is not an enemy but she is so shy I never got to know her and I don't know what she thinks of me. Better safe than sorry." Cami stated.

"And Rose? In comparison to Fauna, it doesn't make sense to me why Rose was first." I queried. Cami sighed and I saw her face fall into a regretful pout.

"You need to start drinking your tea before I tell you. It will take up the rest of your resting time." Cami stated, bringing my tea over.

"Me and Rose were best friends when we were young. As I got older my mother started to give me more responsibility as preparation for the type of responsibility I would inherit. I went from leading a small group of women, to captaining a ship, to commanding a fleet. As I was given this responsibility I would depend on Rose and promote her with me as I was given more power. A year ago, I was commanding a fleet of three ships to intercept some pirates and steal what they had stolen from others. We took down quite few pirate ships and filled our ships with food and supplies to take home.

On the return journey we spotted another pirate ship but it was heavily armored and we had already filled our hulls with supplies. Before I had a chance to order them to not engage Rose, captaining her own ship, headed strait for them. She couldn't take it alone so I had no choice but to follow her.

In short Rose's ship sank, a few of her crew were injured but thankfully no one died. After the battle I had no choice but to reprimand her. It was the first time I had ever had cause to do that as she never failed before. I knew I couldn't stomach whipping my friend so I did everything else to avoid that. I screamed at her, demoted her, reduced her rations, and locked her in the brig until we made it back home.

Afterwards, Rose wouldn't even look at me. I had a chat with my mother about how leaders can't lead someone and be friends with them and that pretty much leave us here. With her despising me and me unable to get her to talk to me, unless I have something she wants."

"Wow" I said in a monotone. The mood was decidedly dark and awkward after that story. I needed to think of something to break through this awkward silence.

"I had no idea that princesses could captain a ship." I joked. Cami stared at me with an unreadable expression. An awkward and tense silence fell on us now.

Thankfully laughter broke out between us. I purposely stopped early so I could listen to her laugh. Of all the things I was wishing I could do with women back on Berk, making them laugh never occurred to me as something I would want. But now ...

"You know ..." Camicazi stated, walking over to take my mug of tea "I don't think anyone has dared to be as much of a pain in my ass as you.".

"You have only got yourself to blame for that. Honestly if you had just asked me, in the wheat field, to come with you and sleep with many women I would have followed without complaint. Instead we have binds and snarky comments. I guess you reap what you sow, sweetheart." I replied.

* * *

 **Camicazi POV**

Well that was certainly a new nickname. Should I hit him for that? It was kind of a nice nickname. Maybe he didn't even realize he said it. Oh, of course he did. I can't just let him get away with that though. I've got to brush that off somehow.

"Well it's nice to see the 'captives familiarity' has fully set in now. I just thought you forgot to cover yourself before but, now that your mind is fully broken, this will make my job a lot easier." I stated. I watched him as he looked down his body. His cheeks turned a crimson color as he realized that the whole time we had been talking, he was fully naked.

 **AN: 'Captives familiarity' is 'Stockholm Syndrome'.**


	10. Captors Delight

**Gustav's POV**

Oh crap. Do I cover up now and admit that I hadn't intended to be naked all that time? Do I stay bare and play it off like I wanted Cami to see me this way? When is the next girl going to come in? This is unbearably awkward.

Thankfully the awkwardness didn't last long as there was another knock on the door. Cami walked over to the door and opened it allowing a timid looking brunette, with bangs that obscured most of her face, to come inside the hut. The young woman wasn't stunted or unattractive but she looked uncomfortable and apparently Cami saw that too.

"You know you don't have to do this Misti?" Cami stated.

"No I ... I want to." Misti shakily stated. Cami gave her a small nod and went back to her chair and sat down. Misti started taking off her clothes with far less enthusiasm than the previous girls. She had taken everything but a loose fitting white tunic off as she started to crawl onto me. I was more curious and sympathetic to her shyness than I was disappointed that I wasn't allowed to see her full naked body. She hovered over me with her hips hovering above my length.

"Ohh" Misti quietly moaned as she used me to deflower herself. Her shyness seemed to disappear as she regained her composure and gave me a small smile. I returned a smile as I placed my hands on her thighs.

She began rocking her hips and, despite Cami asking me not to, I couldn't help but compliment her motions with my own hips.

I couldn't help myself and started moving my hands up her body, hoping to relieve her of her shirt. At first she didn't seem to notice or care but I soon found something that halted both of our motion. The was a long chasm of flesh in the small of her back, a massive scar which told the story of a grievous battle wound Misti had suffered and probably barely survived from.

I looked up at her face to see she was staring into thin air, her eyes glazed over and twitching. I couldn't help myself and had to know just how far this scar reached. I slowly traced my fingers further up her back in utter disbelief that it was stretching even further.

I was abruptly interrupted as Misti had snapped out of her shock and now had both her hands around my throat. I immediately moved my hands to try to relieve the vice grip on my throat, but to no avail. Looking up at her I saw pure rage in Misti's eyes.

*THWAP*

The sickening sound of something hard hitting flesh sounded and Misti immediately collapsed to my left in pain.

*THUD*

There was another loud sound as Misti hit the ground after she was pushed off the bed with the butt end of a spear.

"Get out!" Cami commanded to a dazed looking Misti.

"Wait I ... I don't ..." Misti incoherently babbled looking like she was confused at what just happened.

"OUT!" Cami boomed. That last command seemed to get through to Misti as she quickly got up, snatched her clothes, and exited the hut still partially nude. As soon as the door closed Cami turned to me and inspected me.

"Are you alright!?" Cami asked with my chin in her hand as she vigorously checked me for bruises and cuts.

"I'm f ... fine ... stop tossing my head around!" I stated.

"Oh ... sorry. Oh this is my fault. Should've known she would try something like this. I shouldn't have let her in." Cami said panicky.

"It wasn't that bad ... I had it completely under control." I inflated. Cami ignored me and walked to the door of the hut.

"That's all for tonight" Cami announced out the door. This statement was met with immediate noises of disappointment as Cami shut and locked the door.

"I'm fine really. I could go through a few more ..." I stated before Cami interrupted me.

"No ... I won't risk it." Cami stated. Cami then started un fastening the binds around my legs.

"You can get dressed if you want." Cami stated. Normally I would have slept in the nude but having spent most of the day in the nude I felt I would rather sleep with clothes on. I pulled up my pants, once again bearing the discomfort that the herb of lust caused, and put on a shirt. I quickly relaxed on the bed and almost fell asleep when someone crawled on the bed with me an cuddled my right side.

* * *

 **Camicazi POV**

"Um ... Cami ... what are you doing?" Gustav nervously asked.

"What does it look like?" I asked with my eyes closed and my head nuzzled in his neck.

"It looks like your spooning me." Gustav stated. I opened my eyes and looked at him as I explained.

"Please. There are three ways this will go. One, I tie you up so tight I know there is no possible way you can get free and I go home. Two, I let you sleep unbound and I stay up the whole night watching you. Three, I find a way to wake myself up in the night if you decide to try to escape, like so." I stated, gesturing to our current position. Plus, if I can't fuck you with the other girls around I was damn sure to get the next best thing and sleep with you.

"Uh ... alright then" Gustav stated disbelievingly.

"We can always go with option one if you are too uncomfortable" I threatened.

"No no this is nice ... I mean fine." Gustav said. With the matter being settled I rested my head back in his neck and wrapped my arms around his torso, waiting for sleep.

* * *

 **Gustav POV**

This was horrible. I had no idea if the drug was supposed to have worn off by now or if the fact that I had a beautiful young woman breathing hot air on my neck was causing the stiffness in my pants.

A thought came into my head as I lay awake with her torturing me with her breath. No. Would she even want me? I turned my head to look at her. She seemed fast asleep. My eyes focused on her lips.

I immediately shifted so I was leaning over her, not because I had worked up the courage in an instant but because it felt like my body needed her even more than it needed water.

I was instantly greeted with the cold feel of iron against my throat. Where did she even pull that knife from? We looked at each other, our expressions doing the only talking. She looked at me challengingly but she could not hide the hint of excitement in her eyes.

Would she even do it? Would she slit my throat for a kiss? I lowered myself half an inch and got my answer. She kept the pressure on my throat but turned the blade so the flat of it was resting against me.

Her eyes widened in astonishment as I lowered myself further and further. My lips were an inch away from hers when I stopped. I looked deep into her eyes looking for any hint of fear or disapproval. When I found nothing I closed the gap between our lips.

She squeaked in surprise when I put my tongue in her mouth but Cami quickly adapted and followed my lead. The coldness of the knife left my throat and became the source of a thud in the wall. I broke our kiss to see what had happened and saw that Cami had thrown the knife into the wall.

I looked back at her and gave a small smile at her action. Once again we were communicating wordlessly only this time it was with our eyes. A full glance up and down each others bodies and it was clear what we wanted from each other.

I got up on my knees and started taking off my shirt. Cami did likewise struggling a bit on her back but eventually succeeding. I grabbed a hold of her pants and pulled them, along with her undergarments, off of her legs. Cami sat up and tugged at my pants strings until my pants fell to my knees.

Cami tried to turn me over on the bed and straddle me but I stopped her and pushed her back down on the bed. Before she could protest I was on top of her and I joined our lips again.

My hands found her hands and we locked fingers as I pinned her down. I broke the kiss and kissed around her neckline, waiting for approval.

" _Do it._ " Cami whispered in my ear. I positioned my hips above her core and paused for a moment. Cami bit her lip in preparation and then I eased forward. Cami moaned ever so quietly as I broke past her maidenhead. Her breathing quickened as she dealt with the pain. Soon after she started kissing my neck and up my jaw line.

I pulled back and as I thrusted forward I locked her in a kiss again. Cami quickly learned her role in this position and lifted her hips every time I thrusted down. I had to break our kiss as the labor I was performing required me to breathe.

Surprisingly Cami seemed short on breath too. She breathed heavily in my ear as I continued thrusting. I quickened my pace just to see what effect this would have on her and she began moaning on every thrust.

I looked into her eyes and saw something that shocked me. Cami, the girl that had captured me and had always been so independent, was begging me with her eyes to let her finish. Even though I still had several bruises from her I couldn't ignore her pleas.

I quickened my pace as I started kissing her neck making her vigorously writhe and wiggle under my weight.

"Oh Gustav ... oh ... oh ... AHHHHHHHHHH" Cami screamed as I felt her core tense around me. There was nothing that could have stopped me at this point. There was something about Cami screaming my name that made me lose control.

I leaned back and grabbed Cami's hips. I kept her hips level with mine as the rest of her body fell limply to the bed. I thrusted at a pace I didn't even know I could go. I could hardly hear Cami's screams of pleasure over the slapping of our bodies joining. Without even thinking twice I released my seed into Cami thrusting hard final motions into her shivering body.

I fell down on top of Cami breathing heavily. She rolled over draping my arm over her body as we shared each others warmth.

It seemed she no longer cared about sleeping in a position that would let her know if I tried to escape in the night. Perhaps she knew as well as I did that I was never going to leave her now.


End file.
